


Volleyball!

by Marilyn_Z



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marilyn_Z/pseuds/Marilyn_Z
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So one day I just decided hey I wanna see Shizuo and Izaya play volleyball so I wrote a short one shot :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volleyball!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that I wrote a while ago just posting it now since I never get to see new fic's about them send me links if any new ones come out :)

**One day at the beach**

"Oi are you sure this is were the guy is Tom-san"

"For the last time Shizuo I said an insider provided me with the information of someone being here. If its true i dont know thats why were here to check it out"

"Oi don't tell me the person who provided you the information was-"

"Hey don't jump to conclusions easily but I'm not gonna tell you if your right or not"

*After half an hour of searching

**[Huh you guys are here at the beach too!!]**  

Celty why are you here don't tell me that stupid doctor is here with you

"Com on Shizuo its not nice to call me stupid how about you make up to me by letting me examine you, ne?"

**[Shizuo don't call him that its annoying when he whines to me later]**

"Celty you too!" Faked sobbed Shinra

**Not so far away**

"Ale Shizu-chan? Why is he here don't tell me he followed me really you would learn to mind your matters Shizu-chan"

With the others

"Hey do you guys smell that scent it reeks"

"Really I don't smell anything wrong though"

"Oi Shizuo ill leave you here with your friends to catch up with each other turns out the information is false just take this day off"

"But Tom-san what about work"

"Don't worry about it Shizuo since you've been helping me the number of debts decreased so we can wait until next tomorrow no objections or else you know what happens"

Shizuo knew that when Tom-san was angry it was really scary so he just nodded and let the debt collector leave

"Hey do you guys wanna play volley ball we can have a match"

"But we don't have enough people"

**Out of Nowhere**

"Nope seems we have enough players to me"

"Izaaaya!"

"Wait a minute Shizu-chan do you really want to stop this wonderful day to fight with me how about just letting me go for today and then catching up with me tomorrow I know how much you like to chase me" he winks

"Like hell-"

"Com on Shizuo its just for today plus its Celty-sans birthday today do you really want to ruin it"

**[Please Shizuo do this as my birthday present just a game please and then you could do whatever you want please]**  

Even though Shizuo knew he couldn't see Celty's face he just knew she was showing him puppy eyes to make him succumb to her demand

"Fine!" Even though he knew he was still going to send her a gift for her birthday

"Okay two on two"

"How about me and Celty and you and Izaya"

"What i have to be on the same team as the flea I rather be with the stupid doctor"

"Really Shizuo you keep on whining cant you just learn to get along with other people its not like its the end of the world"

"It is when I'm playing with the flea"

"Oi oi Shizu-chan its not like i wanna team up with you either but you don't here me whining. Also don't you wanna show them up for making you do this"

"Okay then its decided"

**Game Start!!**

"Oh that reminds me Shizu-chan don't use too much strength"

"I don't need a flea to tell me that!"

"Izaya did you really think you needed to tell him that it'll only annoy him you know"

"I know but did you really not want me to warn him"

Shinra and Celty imagined Shizuo starting the game without realizing he used his full strength and crushing them. They knew now that they owed Izaya who on the other side smirked at them evilly sending shivers down their spine " _this is the worst!_ " they both thought.

"Hit it Shizu-chan!"

"OrAAaaaAaa!" 

**The End for Now**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry guys I'm the kind of author who take a long time to update I always keep promises but I always end up changing it because I don't like it I'm sorry KaiShin fans I'll try for a new chapter for now I will post a mini chapter that I am done with later after some tweaks :P Also sorry if this is short and fast paced


End file.
